Let's make memories
by EchollsandMars95
Summary: Ever wonder what happened on their senior trip? Well, let's just say it's a little bit more eventful than most. LoVe? We'll see :P
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica Mars ****Fan fic:**

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so it's probably really bad. This story is the episode of the Senior Year school trip, I think it's weird they didn't do an episode of this and so I've done it instead. Its right after the episode where Veronica is accused of stealing the trip money, and there maybe spoilers of that episode, so just warning you. Veronica's thoughts (which would be the voiceovers in the show) are in **bold. **There isn't a lot of LoVe at the beginning, but I will work it in along the course of the story.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Veronica Mars; all rights go to Rob Thomas and the CW or whatever company it is now. If I owned it, there would be a movie or season 4 already.

Chapter 1:

"**Well, it's another new day, which means another day with the class of jackasses that call themselves my classmates. Well, I suppose Wallace isn't a jackass, or Mac, or even Weevil? There was even a time when I thought Logan had stopped being a jackass, but he's now returned to the elite of the class of the jackasses."**

Veronica sighs as she gets up from her bed, puts on the outfit she had organised the night before (**Just a tad OCD Veronica?) **And walks into the kitchen where her P.I for a father is sitting there with a complete builder's breakfast; several helpings of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and toast which has ridiculous amounts of butter on it.

"So when the doctor says your cholesterol is high, you eat this mountain of fat?" she says glaring at her father with a smile and pulling the plate away from him before scraping it into the rubbish and putting a bowl of muesli in front of her father.

"So you caught me," he says "but do you really have to feed me rabbit food?" he finishes before pushing the bowl away getting up from his seat and kissing his daughter on the forehead and grabbing his briefcase off the island, that separated the kitchen and the living room, and heading towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going? You've left your rabbit food untouched?" Veronica smirks.

"And I'd love to bring it with me, but it would spill all over my car and I have to leave for a meeting with Cliff." He smiles, "Have a nice day sweetie; you're going to magic mountain right? Don't puke in Le Baron, as I just got it cleaned for you." He said smirking, like he knew something that Veronica Mars, the knower of everyone's business didn't.

"Thank you father, for that kind word of advice, but I know you were just trying to throw me off your track. A meeting with Cliff? A likely story, when does Cliff ever get up before 9?" she said before getting up to say goodbye, " See you later dad, have fun with Cliff, no digging up dirt on rich jackasses just for kicks?" she smirks before Keith Mars smiles and opens the door to their apartment and leaves.

"**Digging up dirt on rick jackasses? Who are you kidding? That's your job Veronica, I mean you've done it countless times" **she thinks before also leaving their humble abode, locking up, walking around the sparkling pool, and getting in her car or rather her pride and joy and driving to Neptune High.

"Damn, girl" Wallace says, noticing her tight jeans and Hollister cami top, "Are you going to magic mountain with a guy?" he says admiringly as Veronica gets out of her pride and joy, Le Baron, "Or is this a treat for me?" He finishes before Veronica kicks him in the ass.

"Wallace, I know it may escape your memory at times but you have a girlfriend, the SWEEEEETEST girl in school? Remember." She says before slapping the back of his head and muttering 'Oh crap' realising that his gaze was not on Jane, the sweetest girl in school, but on Jackie, the girl who was evidently the real object of his desires. Veronica shoots a sympathetic look at the unusually quiet Jackie as she drags Wallace towards Jane before Jane realises what Veronica had just realised, and the three walk inside, whilst Jackie is left standing there alone in the Neptune High car park wondering when everything started going wrong in her life before shrugging her shoulders and walking into the building with her head held high ignoring the taunts.

Inside the home of the Neptune Pirates, Veronica left the loved up couple that is Wallace and Jane and walked to her locker, all the time wondering,

**Why can't Wallace make up his mind? I can guarantee that in five minutes him and Jane will be making out right beside me, as he attempts to go to his locker, but by the end of the day he'll be gazing at Jackie yet again...**

Veronica opens her locker and puts her homework inside and before she has a chance to shut her locker, a certain jackass does it for her.

"Lemme guess, you need a favour?" she says sighing heavily before turning to face the jackass of the century.

"Oh, now when you say it like that, it sounds like you don't even want to help me?" Logan smiles at the petite blonde, as he leans against the neighbouring locker.

"Really? Did it? Sorry" she says sarcastically with a shrug of the shoulders and a raise of the eyebrows before going round Logan and walking to homeroom, but he caught her arm before she could get far, and spun her round to face him.

Looking into his eyes, Veronica remembered what she'd felt last year when he had rescued her, but instead of acting on her emotions, she simply coughed and looked at the point in her arm where Logan was holding her, before quickly looking at him and looking at her arm again, trying to forget the moment they had just had, **leave it Veronica he doesn't like you like that.** Logan instantly dropped his hand to his side and after trying to shake off what had just happened he continued,

"Erm, I've lost my phone, you know the one I keep to call people on?" he says returning to his normal cocky self. "And I was wond...." but before he can continue Veronica has pulled the silver trustworthy device that she knows is Logan's life out of her trusty messenger bag.

In response to the puzzled look on Logan's face, Veronica explains,

"You left it at the slushee stand at the winter carnival." She says as she tries handing it over and simply lifts her head and pushes her hair behind her ear and flashes an 1000-watt smile at him as he smirks and says,

"Oh yes, I believe it was the liquid evil slushee I purchased." He smiles at the mischievous Mars.

"No!" Veronica says with mock frustration, "We were all out, remember? You wanted one that turned your tongue blue. Honestly Logan, I think you're losing your memory," she says with a trademark smile and another raise of the eyebrows.

"Well Veronica, I gotta hand it to you, you're not losing your Detective skills, this is defiantly your calling." He smiles before seeing a slim, young blonde who looked out of place in the rowdy senior corridors, "And there goes my calling," he says jumping up and with a little skip running after the girl.

Veronica laughed and as she watched a happy Logan run off, it pleased her that she wasn't too jealous of this young blonde.

But deep down, was she jealous? Damn right she was, but Veronica Mars wasn't about to admit that to herself, and this headstrong blonde walked straight towards the office to have a word with Clemmons, her favourite person in the whole of Neptune High,

Chapter 2:

After making a quick stop at the office, and overhearing something that made her blood boil, the last thing Veronica Mars wanted to do was walk into homeroom, but there she was; walking into homeroom. She sits in her usual place next to Wallace, and slumps down in her seat, and folds her arms as she glares at a certain, perky, switched-at-birth, pep squad member.

"Now Veronica, don't take it out on the nice chair, it never did anything to you," Wallace says with a grin trying to get Veronica to laugh, but when she doesn't, he sees something is wrong. "Hey, cheer up, we're going to magic mountain in an hour," he says playfully punching her in the arm.

But all Veronica does is growl and say, "We're not going to Magic Mountain Wallace, somehow we got enough money for..." but she is cut short by Mr Wu,

"Veronica Mars, do you not care for your senior school trip?"

"With this class?" She says pointing around the crowded room, "Erm... Do you really want me to answer that?" she replies sassily to the man who was about to be the bearer of bad news to those classmates who were consider lower than middle class.

"Miss Mars, anymore of that cheek and you'll be kept behind today, whilst the rest of the senior year enjoys this." He says as he opens the presentation that should be displaying a bright purple sign with white gothic lettering saying, 'Magic Mountain', but instead displays a Royal Blue coloured sign with elaborate gold lettering, saying, 'Prince's Yachts." And in the background there is possibly the largest yacht ever, and before those who were not born into the privileges of the 09er zip code could shout out in disbelief, Madison Sinclair, the perky, switched-at-birth, pep squad member jumps up from her seat and exclaims to a shocked homeroom, "Welcome to our senior trip!" but before Veronica Mars can go up to Madison and slap her in the face for flaunting her wealth even more than usual, Wallace holds her back as Madison explains what happened,

"When I told my daddy, that we wouldn't be sailing off the coast of Neptune, like all of us had set our hearts on, he did the best he could and ordered the best yacht available, on board we'll be treated like Princes and Princesses." She finishes flashing a smile to everyone before taking a seat once more.

Mr Wu stands up in amazement and says to the class, "Well I think you should all be very grateful to Madison and how about a massive thank you on the count of three, 1, 2..." but Madison cut in once more, just trying to get that little scratch off her squeaky clean image by proclaiming that she didn't need a thank you.

**Well that's good Madison Sinclair, cos you sure as hell won't be getting one from me.**

The rest of homeroom passed as normal or as normally as it could, and Veronica Mars was itching to get up and leave, but she knew she couldn't leave Wallace or Mac on this journey to hell. Mr Wu was oblivious to the fact that the amount of money you had would divide people on this trip and the only teacher with them would be sitting at the free bar on the yacht also oblivious to this and how successfully Madison Sinclair had insured that she got her own way and the rest of those who didn't live up to her standards were miserable. And so as soon as Mr Wu gave them permission to leave, she jumped at the chance and ran, she had to find a place to just calm down and refrain from killing Madison Sinclair, because as sure as she was that the judge and everyone at Neptune High would thank her, her parents would press charges as sure as eggs is eggs.

But speak of the devil, and she'll appear, and sure enough as Veronica tried to get through the mass of outraged and overjoyed people, she was pulled over by Madison Sinclair.

"What's wrong Veronica? I thought you'd love this, I mean your boyfriend, Oops, I mean ex boyfriend loved yachts so much he bought one to sail away into the sunset in, without you," Madison giggles with a glare. Before it gets too much Veronica tries to escape her by walking swiftly into the corridor, but once again, she's pulled back by Madison, except this time she expected it. Instead of just turning around and facing Madison, Veronica's hand connected with Madison's face, and before she knew what was happening Madison's hand had connected with Veronica's face. Fighting to hold back tears, Veronica turned and left, heading straight for the only place of solitude in Neptune High; the girl's bathroom.

A certain jackass had seen the fight and whilst Dick and Beaver had been laughing at the miniature cat fight that had just erupted, Logan's eyes were kept on the small, petite blonde, smelling of _Promises_, walking purposefully towards the girl's bathroom, he followed her and just had time to see her put a memorable Out of Order sign on the door, before she disappeared inside and confirmed his suspicions.

**One thing is always certain in my life, **Veronica thought as she sat in the furthest cubicle from the door, wiping her tears on the toilet paper, **Madison Sinclair is the number 1 bitch at Neptune High. **But before Veronica had time to take out her problems on the cubicle door in front of her, the door to the bathroom was opened cautiously, and suddenly Veronica had the feeling that someone hadn't just ignored the sign, she had the feeling that someone was looking for her, and that was never good news. Especially if that person didn't come in and call her name, that meant they were trying to sneak in. **But surely they know by now, no one can get past me**, Veronica smiled as she prepared herself for whatever was on the other side of the toilet doors.

Logan had waited till everyone had gone to their first and only class of the day, before they headed out on the yacht of dreams or whatever crap Madison had called it, before he had approached the girls' bathroom. He pushed the door open slowly, attempting to do it so quietly that Veronica wouldn't hear but Veronica, with the ears of a bat was way ahead of him. Seeing she wasn't by the sink, and that all the toilet cubicles' doors were closed, he assumed she was in there. One by one he pushed the doors open, until he got to the last cubicle. He listened and heard nothing, he checked the engaged sign, the door was unlocked, but where else could Veronica be? He pushed the door open hoping to find her safe, when what felt like a million watts was forced through his body and he found himself tumbling backwards and knocking his head on the tiles before slumping to the ground and then the world went dark.

"OH MY GOD!" Veronica cried when she realised that the person she had just tazered wasn't some criminal trying to kidnap her, but instead it was Logan!

**Crap what do I do? Erm. **

Veronica ran around the bathroom wildly trying to figure out what to do. She grabbed a plastic cup from the water fountain by the door and filled it with cold water before running over to Logan.

"Damn it Logan, why couldn't you just come in and call out my name? Like any other normal person," she sighed frantically whilst checking his pulse. "Good you're still alive," and before she could think about any consequences she chucked the water in the plastic at Logan's face and over his probably-very-expensive shirt and t-shirt combo.

He woke up spluttering, "What the hell Veronica?" he said as he stood up and tried to turn around to see Veronica, but all he could see was a petite blonde crouched down by the wall with her head in her hands.

"Hey, Veronica? I didn't mean it, it's just I don't know why you tazered me." He said before sitting down beside her and hesitating before putting his arm around her and giving her a quick squeeze.

"What's up?" he says attempting to sound relaxed and calm, everything that Veronica was not at the moment.

"This day is the worst ever, not only do I have to go on a yacht with people I despise; I have to go on _**the **_yacht." Veronica sniffles.

"I'm sorry which yacht is _**the **_yacht?" Logan interrupts, trying to get some answers from the girl who had dumped him and then gotten back together with Duncan, his best friend.

"Duncan's yacht. The yacht Madison hired, is the exact same one that Duncan chose to escape from Neptune on, she did it on purpose, cos she can't stand other people being happy. And then when I come to try and calm down, I nearly kill you." She says wiping her face and shooting an apologetic smile at the big friendly jackass.

"I wouldn't say kill me, maybe cause severe brain damage, but not kill me," Logan says trying to add a little humour to the situation, "You wanna hug it out?" Logan asks trying to be as helpful as possible.

"Erm okay?" Veronica questions, wondering if Logan is being truly serious.

And he was, as he stood up, he gave her his hand, and she used it to pull herself up. As soon as she was standing, Logan gave her a hug, smelling the perfume he had loved and feeling her lay her head against his soggy t-shirt, before letting her go and smiling at her with his movie star teeth.

Then the bell for the end of the first lesson went, they had five minutes to get out without being seen together to the coach where they were then being taken to the harbour. They turned and smiled at each other,

"Do you remember last year, when we made out on those sinks an...?" Logan starts with a smirk.

"Out!" Veronica yells pushing him towards the door with a stubborn look in her eyes.

And as Logan checked the coast was clear and ran outside, he yelled, "See you on the coach Ronnie."

Veronica was left standing there smiling back at him before also leaving and heading to the car park.

As she shook her hair, smoothed down her top and walked into the lunch area, she looked ahead at the boy who had once been her psychotic enemy.

**For a moment there it was as if Logan and I were friends...**

As Veronica met Wallace, Mac and Jane out front she noticed a certain group of people were missing, people such as the PCHers and other people who lived on the wrong side of the tracks. All except Weevil who seemed happy to come on the trip, although Veronica expected those reasons were free food and the chance to taunt all the 09ers.

"Looks like Madison got her way, all the people she hates have skipped the trip, well that is except me and Weevil" She says smiling at Jane and Wallace and Mac, "So, why are we going on this trip, Wallace?" she says with her "There better be a good reason before I kill you," look, before flashing him a smile that confirms the look.

"Because Veronica you need to mature and forget about her, let's make memories," he says flashing Veronica a smile that said "Beat that Super fly," before putting his arm around Jane and getting onto the coach.

Soon enough, only Mac and Veronica were left in the car park, standing in front of the doors to the coach, staring at the 50 something year old driver who had the look of a constipated squirrel.

"I swear that boy is like a male version of Oprah." Veronica sighs heavily as she sees him wave them onto the coach.

"You ready to do this?" Mac says, still staring at the coach.

"Bring it on sista!" Veronica yells with a grin, turning to Mac, and playfully punching her on the arm and getting on the coach.

**During the twenty minute ride to the harbour, I don't know why I expected Madison Sinclair to just sit down and be quiet, because of course she had to make a speech.**

"Okay, so it seems like some people have bailed on the class trip, but that doesn't mean we won't have fun." Madison grins, "The yacht will leave at midday, and we'll be back at midnight. Don't worry, the school checked with all your parents and they agreed it was fine. So let's make this last few months count." And as she puts the on board microphone down, the coach erupts into laughter and talking immediately. But Veronica is too pissed to even try and talk to Mac;

**12 whole hours? With people I hate, seriously God, why? Why do you hate me? Who agreed to this? Oh yes, dear old Papa Bear...**

Sitting in the comfortable leather chairs, on a coach only 09ers would pick for a 20 minute ride, Veronica Mars was planning her best line of attack, as she was about to pick up her phone it started to ring, looking at the caller ID Veronica sighed before accepting to call,

"Why hello dear Old Papa Bear. Question; why did you agree to let me spend 12 hours with people I hate on a yacht of all things." She says down the phone in mock happiness.

"Ah sweet child of mine, I think you are overreacting, anyway I am currently about to fly to Florida, with Cliff, some new information has come up concerning my adultery case, I need to get out to Florida, but I'll be back in 3 days, have fun on your trip!" he says and as Veronica tries to interrupt he hangs up. She slumps in her chair with a look of amazement on her face and scoffs.

Mac sits there with a blank expression on her face before smirking and saying,

"Sounds like dear Old Papa Bear just hung up on ya. Tofu?" she adds and offers Veronica another one of her Vegan snacks.

Chapter 3:

As soon as they reached the harbour, Veronica was ready to shoot her brains all over the windows of the expensive coach. The pep squad had just started singing songs and oh dear god it was painful, she turned round in her seat to try and catch a glimpse of Wallace and raise her eyebrows at him, but he was too busy making out with Jane to notice her, but as Veronica turned around to speak to Mac, and retort to Mac over Wallace's lovey dovey behaviour, a certain jackass catches her eye and smiles, so like the polite little girl she was brought up to be, she smiles back before turning once more to Mac and continuing their conversation.

**Maybe this trip won't be too bad...**

And as if that was the cue, the coach pulled up and opened the doors, and at the end of the stunning, white fleet of yachts, was possibly the King of all yachts. In true outcast fashion, Mac and Veronica were the last two to get off the coach, however, Beaver who had obviously been given "special" permission to be there was waiting for her and as she got off the coach she turned to Veronica and smiled a quick sorry, as she took Cassidy's hand and walked towards the yacht.

**Oh great, alone again, what was I thinking this is the trip for couples and I am possibly the only girl without a date, well maybe one of two girls...**

Jackie had just driven up after deciding that this was her senior trip too and she deserved it, so as she parked her car and walked up to Mr Wu, all eyes were on her. Especially Madison's who seemed as if she was trying to burn a hole in Jackie's silk blouse. As she approached Mr Wu and explained she had missed the bus and was ready for a sailing adventure on the Pacific Ocean with the rest of her terrific classmates, Madison practically fainted.

Mr Wu stood on an upturned champagne crate, obviously rubbish from one of the many luxurious yachts, and started his speech.

"In true Senior Year fashion, I will not be there to chaperone you on the boat, I will however, be following behind in a smaller yacht and on board there is the Captain, and the crew as well as 5 bodyguards, so you will be perfectly safe." He says with a smile, before getting off the upturned crate and walking towards one of the much smaller yachts near the start of the pier and as soon as he was in his yacht, a horn was blasted and from the yacht of dreams, or whatever Madison liked to call it, came a gang plank coming down automatically to overly eager pep squad members. Madison got to the 'room where they spin the wheel thingy' as she so correctly described it as quick as she could and before Mac, Veronica, Wallace, Jane and Weevil had even got on the boat, an annoying voice rang out over the PA system,

"Hey friends and classmates, like I said on the coach this trip is where we make our memories, okay? So at 1pm, there will be lunch and then you have 4 hours of free time before a special treat. We're going to have.... our very own private unofficial dance!" she yelled to the screams of teenage girls and the groans of their boyfriend's. "The dance starts at 5, but there is a special wardrobe for the boys and girls to pick out dresses in every style, size, shape and colour and so at 4, you have an hour to get ready. Then from 5- midnight, you get to dance, sing, eat, and whatever else," she smirked into the microphone, "So let's have fun!" she said before switching off the PA system and leaving the room.

Veronica stood there in shock; **Not only do I have to come on this trip, I have to go to a dance, and I have no date, perfect, just perfect.**

As if he was reading her thoughts, Logan came down the gangplank to her and said, "Don't worry, I don't have a date either,"

"Aw poor you, never mind I'm sure some lonely, freshly dumped, bottle blonde 09er will need a rebound." She smiles before patting him on the arm and going to join Wallace who before turning to face Veronica glared at Logan, who was currently standing on the gangplank, leaning against the railing, before seeing Wallace and raising his hands up in defence and getting on the yacht, pushing past an equally confused Wallace and trying to find Dick.

Something was up with Logan Echolls, and Wallace was sure it was that he was still hung up on Veronica.

**Ok, now to find Mac, **Veronica sighed as she scanned the deck searching for Mac, before finding her sitting with Cassidy, kissing like there was no tomorrow. **Fine then, erm Wallace? **Veronica hoped, but he too was occupied with his love life, and so after finding no one on deck who could accompany her, Veronica went down stairs and sat in the yacht's bar/ballroom. It wasn't massive, but it was enough room for the 40 people there. To the back of the yacht there were two small bedrooms, like on Duncan's boat. The smaller room on Duncan's boat had been for Lilly and all her toys, and the other had been for him and all his photos, of all the things he missed. Then there was also a large bathroom. But on this boat, the smaller bedroom was full of tuxedos, and the larger one full of dresses. Veronica shut the doors and went and sat at the empty bar. She sees two of the five security guards, one near the bar, and the other at the entrance where she had come in. As the one nearest moved, she saw the 2 gun holsters he had. On the trip to Magic Mountain, there would have been 5 unarmed teachers, why need 5 armed security guards and a teacher following behind? But Veronica pushed that to the back of her mind and asked the bartender for a Coca Cola. She heard a gruff voice behind her go, "Make that two," before laying down a crisp $20 note.

"Ah Weevil! I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence," Veronica said as she thanked the bartender with a smile and a nod and pulled her hair into a ponytail, "So c'mon Weevil, spit it out, why did you decide to find me, what do you need me to do now?" she says swivelling around on her seat to face the shaven headed biker, who was one of the few people who could stand her sarkiness without retorting with a bitchy comment.

"I don't need a favour; I just wanted a drink with you. Do you realise in the 2 years we've known each other the only time I've spent with you outside school was either when you were tutoring me or when we was working on a case." He pointed out to her before saying, "So I think I'm entitled to one drink, and maybe a dance later?" He said winking at her.

"Ooh Weevil, you drive a hard bargain, but yes I will dance with you later, as you'll probably be the only person who wants to dance with me," Veronica sighed, looking at the bubbles quickly rising to the surface in her Coke.

"What d'ya mean? The only person; Wallace will dance with you." Weevil said smiling at her.

"Yeah, but that's a pity dance," she says sighing, looking at the bubbles even more intently.

"Well I can think of one person who would want to dance with you,"

"Me too, but he's kinda missing or on the run or something, so i think it might be hard for him to get here in time? Don't cha think?" she says, swivelling around once more and cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't mean Duncan, V, I meant someone else." Weevil said as he got up to leave.

"Then who did you mean?" Veronica, suddenly sitting upright, asked with urgency as Weevil walked away from her. When he got to the stairs he turned around and said two words.

"Logan Echolls." He said before turning and retreating up the stairs, as several people came down for lunch, leaving Veronica gob-smacked and completely puzzled.

Logan Echolls was at the front of the boat, currently drinking from the whiskey jar he had snuck on board. It was approaching 2pm and they had just finished lunch which had been fairly uneventful except for when Dick had spilt his drink down Shelley Pomroy's top and when he was asked why he went, "I think her boobs would make great senior memories." Even replaying the event in his mind made Logan laugh. He looked out on the sparkling blue sea that looked inviting, but if you lived on the Californian coast, you'd know that it was freezing. He had two hours before the dance, "that's enough time to just sit here and do nothing" he thought to himself, before pulling up a sun-lounger and lying down on it, it was facing towards the direction they had just sailed from, Neptune was just a tiny strip of land,

"We must be going really fast, how far out do they plan on going?" he thought, with just a hint of worry, before dismissing it from his mind and turning his sun-lounger towards the sun, well that was the point of it wasn't it? He thought as he closed his eyes and tried to catch 30 winks... or was it 40?

After apologizing several times to Cassidy, for stealing Mac, Veronica had told her best friend that they were going to sunbathe whether she liked it or not...

"But Veronica it's freezing," Mac complained.

"No it's not, look, there's Madison Sinclair and that lot in bikinis, and I think you can manage slipping into the pairs of shorts I brought for you and me." She says chucking a pair of grey exercise shorts at her friend.

"Question; why did you bring these?" Mac questions her OCD friend.

"In case, if I threw up on my jeans I didn't want to have to wear them all day, and I brought some for you in case the same thing happened to you, cos' I'm that good a friend." She said squealing like the girls on pep squad, "Now come up to the front of the boat and lets catch us some rays. It's more secluded round there, but you get a lot of rays." She said dragging Mac with her, just like Lilly always used to do with Veronica. **Lilly would be at college now, probably with all the boys wrapped round her little finger, **Veronica thought as she used all her might to drag Mac to the front of the boat. **God, Lilly would've loved a trip like this...**

They looked around cautiously and after seeing there were no boys hanging around, they whipped of their jeans and put their shorts on and soaked up the rays, on this slightly-colder-than-usual day. As Mac smiled closed her eyes and put her iPod earphones in, Veronica smiled, and was content with the fact she had at least one girlfriend she could count on. Then she rolled up her top so her tummy was showing and closed her eyes and listened to her iPod. It mightn't be as radical as some of the guy's ideas, but it was one of those times when Veronica could sit back and relax and pretend that all the hardships she'd gone through over the past 2 and a half years were just bad dreams, and that was exactly what a senior girl like Veronica Mars and Mac Mackenzie needed.

Just round the corner, Logan was waking up from his 30 or 40 winks. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the front of the boat. He stood and stared out at the ocean sitting up on the rail. One slip and he'd be sleepin' with the fishies or whatever it was Italian Mobsters said. As he turned his head, a familiar, cute, petite blonde caught his eye and her red highlights friend. He sees how peaceful she looks "catching the rays" with her flat tummy already looking a slight shade of brown. As if on cue, Veronica starts to wake and seems to be struggling at first to determine who the silhouette is in front of her before it finally dawns on her.

"Jesus Logan, how long have you been standing there," she says rolling down her top and crossing her arms and frowning at him, "Are you like my own personal stalker?"

"Ok, you got me," He says throwing his hands up in the air, "I was here wondering what factor sun cream do you use, cos' you sure brown easily," he smiles before moving away from the rail and leaning against the cabin the sun-loungers were in front of.

"Oh hahaha Logan, you're so funny," she laughs as she moves away from her sun-lounger and to the head of the boat, where the railings meet. She stands there, cocking her head to the left and watching, the sun glisten against the water. She remembered when her, Lilly, Duncan and Logan had taken the Kanes' boat off the coast of Neptune and spend the whole day messing around in the water. Lilly was grounded for taking the boat, but no one could ground Lilly for long and she was out and about in a day. Veronica smiled at just one of the several moments the fab four had shared before everything went downhill.

"What cha thinking about Mars? Having your own little Titanic moment?" Logan whispered loudly in her ear as he came up behind her. "Here, I'll try and make it better," Logan said before she could answer, pulling her arms out like Kate Winslet had in the movie, before slipping his arms around her waist. She giggled like a 9th grader, before pushing Logan a little and climbing up onto the railings; one foot on the left one, one on the right one and screaming

"I'm the queen of the world!" she said before jumping and twisting down to be face to face with Logan. "There you go Logan, that's my Titanic moment done and dusted." She said smirking at him, dusting her hands together, before sliding past him and asking,

"So picked up any bimbos yet?" she asks with a grin.

Instead of picking an argument with her Logan simply goes,

"Well it wouldn't be any good even if I had. Apparently, Madison expects all the boys, to not only slow dance like normal but also do this old timey thing, like a really slow waltz." He said putting his hand on his neck and pacing up and down, "And I don't how or rather I don't remember, it's been a while since I was dragged against my will to some sort of fancy function." He said smiling sadly as he remembers the ones his mom would drag him to.

Seeing the sad look on his face, and desperate to lighten the mood, Veronica offers with a smile,

"I'll go over the steps with you if you want?" she says before promptly running over and dragging him to where she was standing.

"Firstly, put your right hand on the girl's waist and then with the left hold her hand up and then step forward on the right," she says guiding him through, "then step sideway to the left and back on your right and turn slightly." She says before going through it again slowly. There was one thing to be said about Logan Echolls, he was a fast learner, soon enough he was waltzing Veronica around the deck. She hopped over to her bag and brought out some speakers, setting the volume low and selecting a slow song. She joined him and they started to waltz, him occasionally turning her and twisting her into him and out again, making her laugh continuously, before she noticed the time.

"Crap, Logan, I have to go get a dress, its 4! And you need a tux for your bottle blonde bimbo," she said winking at him whilst chucking the speakers in her bag and shaking Mac awake. They both smiled as they ran for the room, and Logan chuckled as he tossed his green and white striped shirt over his shoulder and sauntered off towards the guy's room.

Chapter 4:

"So how was Leo?" Mac asked as they walked round to the front of the boat,

"Who?" Veronica asked with a puzzled look on her face, wondering why her friend would be asking how her ex-boyfriend ex-sheriff was.

"Y'know, You're Kate, he's Leo, I wasn't asleep you know," she says in response to the smiling open mouth on Veronica's face, as she finally caught on who Mac meant by 'Leo', before jumping out of the way to avoid Veronica's attack and running towards the door which led into the girls' room.

Those seated around the dance floor turned their heads to the two girls, expecting it to be someone of the pep squad or a cheerleader, not Veronica Mars and her pal Mac, two of the least preppy, giggly girls in school.

But as soon as the two got in there they realised something; there wasn't a lot of choice. They could either dress as the sluts the rest of the 09ers liked to dress as, or they could choose from 3 other dresses; a black one, a red one and a cotton candy pink one. As Mac made a snatch for the black one, before sighing,

"You snooze you lose Mars," and going into the bathroom to change. Veronica realised she had a choice to make; the cotton candy one she would've chosen if Lilly hadn't died or the red one that Lilly wished Veronica would have worn when Lilly herself was still alive. Smiling to herself and determined to make the right choice this time around she snatched up the strapless, red prom dress and took it into the bathroom where she changed into it, applied black eyeliner with smears of black eye shadow across the lids of her eyes and bright red lip-gloss, she walked out in her flip flops before turning and picking a pair of patent black high heels, after slipping them on and chucking the flip flops in her bag, she walked out the door and up onto the deck, where she'd agreed she'd meet Mac, Wallace, Weevil and Jane.

As Veronica looked around she could see she was the only one up on the deck. She walked to the back of the boat and as she looked out at the clear empty water, with nothing around for miles except an odd pointed rock, she thought something was going wrong on this boat;

**Why are we so far out? And 2. Where the hell is Mr Wu and his boat?! **

Veronica breathed quickly for a few minutes pacing up and down trying to think of something to explain it and let her have a good time, Neptune was a small town, it's already had all the excitement available, nothing's going to happen, Mr Wu probably just had to go back to shore to get something she said looking at the thin strip of land in the distance that she was sure was Neptune.

So as she turned round from the railing she saw Mac emerge from the cabin/ballroom. Her dress was full length and black with a red swirly pattern on the corset. Veronica blinked rapidly, trying to think of a time when her friend hadn't been wearing jeans before smiling and asking,

"Wow, if this is what you're wearing for the pre-prom, then I wonder what you'll wear to the actual prom," she says raising her eyebrows as Cassidy came out in a smart black tux and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist. Veronica closed her eyes as the make out session began and shook her head as she walked over to a set of benches overlooking the ocean. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see a smartly dressed Wallace in front of her and just as she was about to say how dashing he looked, she realised what was coming...

"Oh Wallace, please God no!" she says covering her ears and waiting for the tux speech.

"Yeah girl you know it. When I put on a tux, I make James Bond look like Cletus the slack jawed yokel." He says pulling on his collars and sauntering over to the bench, where Jane had just snuck over to. He gave her blusher covered cheeks a kiss, before eyeing her outfit. She was wearing a floor length, pink dress, but she had jazzed it up with a sparkly aqua bolero, to cover her shoulders and as she hugged Wallace he pulled her up, picked her up and spun her round, her lovely ginger hair flowing over her shoulders in curls as she giggled in excitement. Veronica smiled at the scene. Maybe her life was finally returning to normal.

Yeah Right, guess again Veronica Mars.

Chapter 5:

"So Logan got a bimbo for tonight?" Dick asks his friend with a smirk on his face. Logan simply held his head in his hands before standing up and rubbing the back of neck.

"Fershizzle" He said bumping fists with womanizer of the year; Dick. "Planning to hook up with Madison?" he asked taking a swig from his flask.

"No way, she's old news, I'm making memories, so it's gonna be a different chick every five minutes." Dick said nodding his head.

"But haven't all the girls on this boat turned you down?"

"That's why I'm only spending 5 minutes with them, because it will be when they're too drunk to care." Dick said smiling at his "smartness".

"Wow, Dick, it's sad you're that desperate. Seriously every girl turns you down?"

"It's like a conspiracy," Dick yells with a shrug of the shoulders. "Well I'm off to ask Veronica if she'll dance with me later," he says sauntering off before turning and nodding at Logan

"Dick, the girl hates you, why would she say yes?" Logan says looking at his feet before turning and smiling at his friend who tried to pinch Kelly Castroni's bum before being smacked. Dick's response, "Sorry Kelly, I thought there was a bug on your fine ass," he said before patting it again and running off.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2 :

Veronica Mars Fan Fic Part 2 

**Okay, only 20 minutes before complete humiliation, so big smile, hold my head high, and act normal, for the next 7 hours and 20 minutes. You can do that right? **Veronica thought. She saw Weevil looking sort of smart in the corner, once he caught her eye; he nodded towards the front of the boat, where she, Logan and Mac had been earlier. She nodded at him, and he walked towards the meeting spot, as she mumbled a 'See you in a minute,' to the gang before going to join Weevil.

"Mars, did you think about what I said earlier?" Weevil asks when he sees his favourite blonde approach him.

"About having a drink together? We did that Weevil, but if you want to do it again sometime soon I understand. I'm just that loveable!" she said with a dazzling smile and a squeeze of the eyes.

"Well no, but I hope you realise that there's only a few months left before you head off to fancy schmansy Stanford and leave little old me here." He says with what looks like a slightly sad grin.

"Don't worry, Weevil, I'll never forget you. You're man on the inside, sometimes literally." She says with a grin and hugs the shaven headed biker, "Now if we're done here, I have ten minutes to kill before public humiliation comes and smacks me in the face." She says with a typical shrug of the shoulders, before turning and trying to walk away before Weevil realised what he really wanted to talk about with her, the subject that she had narrowly avoided with the whole 'meeting up for drinks' comment. She had only gotten a few steps before Weevil had shouted out to her.

"And since when did you care what other people think, Mars? And don't try and walk away and avoid what I really wanted to talk about."

**Crap, **Veronica thought as she whirled around to face him. **No way of avoiding this is there? **

"To be honest, Weevil, I have no idea what you're talking about." She says trying to shrug it off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mars, you and Echolls."

"Weevil, I don't know where you've been for like, a year? We broke up during the summer, much to your delight. And then, I went out with Duncan, before I discovered Meg was pregnant and he ran off with her baby. And so for the past few weeks, I've been single. Seriously, Weevil, I thought you kept an eye on me." She said with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"V, everyone saw how upset he was when you ended things, but he just covered it up with that "Macho Jackass" image. I'm just saying be careful, now Duncan's gone, he might try something." Weevil said walking up to her and hesitantly, putting his arm around her. "So just beware, of the big bad Logan, ok?" Veronica smiled and nodded, trying to end this conversation as soon as possible. "That's good V; now let's go make Mr Macho jealous." Weevil said as he walked round to the part of the boat they had been on earlier. Veronica just giggled and gave Weevil a playful push before going to join the rest of the gang.

However, a certain jackass had seen their little encounter, and he wasn't too pleased...

Logan walked over to Weevil, who was separate from the rest of the well dressed group who seemed happier than ever. As Logan walked over to Weevil, Weevil turned around. Dressed in a smart shirt, with smart black trousers, I suppose it was the smartest Weevil would ever look. As Logan nodded towards the front of the boat where Veronica and Weevil had their rendezvous earlier. Weevil sighed, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the front of the boat,

"Ok rich boy what's this ab...?" but he never got any further before Logan threw a punch and hit him square in the face. Recovering from the punch and staggering towards Logan, he returned the favour.

"I wasn't aware Richie rich, that we were still working together and fake fighting," Weevil said as he rammed Logan into the wall.

"Well that's cos we're not," punching Weevil in the gut with every punch. As Weevil threw him against the railings, Logan stumbled away and reeled over in pain.

"So what's all this about?" Weevil said stopping the fight by holding Logan up against the railing before pushing off him and wiping his mouth.

"I was bored, Weevil," Logan said trying to shrug it off.

"No I don't think that's it," Weevil said pulling him back, "Is it about the conversation I had with your little lady friend?"

"What lady friend?"

"Lemme see, she's blonde, petite, kinda short and oh yeah she goes around annoying people for cash." Weevil said pulling Logan by his collar as he tried to walk off.

"Who, Madison?" Logan said with a smirk

"No, dumbass, Veronica."

"She's not my little lady friend," Logan said somewhat defensively

"And Madison is?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Logan said as he pushed past Weevil and made his way to the steps that led to below deck.

Weevil just stuffed his hands in his pockets and went off to sit down and ignore the rest of his classmates.

**About a minute till total insanity kicks in might as well make the best of it...**

Turning around from gazing out to sea, to looking at Wallace and Mac, she twiddled her hands together, before sighing, and opening her mouth to speak,

"What do you want?" Mac and Wallace said as they folded their arms in unison.

"Me?" Veronica said, eyes wide, pointing towards her face, "Is this the face of someone who wants a favour?"

"With you?" Wallace and Mac turning their heads to each other, "Always,"

"Okay so maybe, I do need a favour," Veronica said looking hopefully at her two best friends, " I need you two to get Madison and keep her away from me for the rest of the night."

"You do realise that would involve us talking to Madison?" Wallace says,

"And potentially committing suicide?" Mac finished.

"Please you guys, I swear, if she comes anywhere near me, I will throw her overboard. And I don't think judge in America would say I hadn't done the world a favour,"

"Except, her parents may, like, sue you" Wallace said gesturing at Veronica, before she stood on his toes in her high heels.

"Ow girl, fine I'll do it." Wallace said shaking his head and going over to speak to his special lady friend. Veronica turned to Mac and cocked her head to the side, put her puppy face on, and batted her long eyelashes.

"Mac Attack?"

"Ok, fine, but you'll have to explain to Cassidy why I have less time with him." She said turning to go find her boyfriend before coming back to Veronica and stomping on her right foot, causing Veronica to yelp out in pain.

"See?" Mac said, "You're not the only one who can use violence against others,"

Veronica just stood there holding her foot in pain, before hobbling over to a bench looking over the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of Veronica Mars Fan Fic:

Stepping off the last metal step leading into the cabin Veronica took a deep breath and walked to the booth where all her friends were sitting. As she slid into the red leather booth, the music started to play, and girls dragged their boyfriends to the floor as the sounds of Rihanna's SOS filled the room. As Jane came to drag Wallace off to dance with her, Veronica saw an upset Jackie run for the bathroom, leaving an intertwined Mac and Beaver to themselves, she followed her, making her way through the couples to the bathroom door, and pulling at the door handle, before pressing her ear up against the door and calling Jackie's name. Nothing happened at first, but then Veronica heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking and before anyone could open the door, she pulled it open and shoved herself inside, determined to talk to Jackie about the situation with Wallace. But as she turned around from locking the door, she heard a voice that wasn't Jackie's,

"You know Veronica if you want time with me alone, all you have to do is ask." A certain jackass said with a smile.

"Great, you're being a jackass, well you're not the person I came in here to see, so I'll just get going," she said rolling her eyes to the heavens as she unlocked the door. But when she tried to push it open, it got stuck.

"Oh you're kidding me," Veronica muttered as she banged and pushed on the door. Logan, realising what had happened, just put his hands on the back of his neck and laughed,

"Wow, Veronica, you really must wanna be with me,"

"No I don't jackass, someone has wedged the door shut on the other side." Taking out her phone, she walked around the small room, edging past Logan, trying to see if she could get a reception, but with no luck.

"Just brilliant," she said hoisting herself up onto the basin's edge, "I guess we'll just have to sit it out till someone needs the bathroom, shouldn't be too long."

Five minutes later, and no one had come to the rescue of Logan and Veronica. **Five great minutes of silence, **but it seemed like Veronica spoke too soon, as before she'd even finished thinking that, Logan opened his mouth,

"So, Ronnie, how's the whole Duncan-running-off-with-his-dead-ex-girlfriend's-baby scenario treating you?" he said with a smirk.

"Wow, how many times have you tried this?" she said sighing and hoping someone would need to pee or fool around in the bathroom anytime soon.

"I believe this is my 5th time, and it gets more enjoyable every time," Logan said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, you really are a jackass, and there I was thinking you were just misunderstood,"

Looking, ever so slightly ashamed, Logan asked, "When did you think that?"

Looking sad, Veronica looked at him, "When you saved me from that ATF agent."

Still looking rather sheepish, Logan tried to turn the subject away from how he had turned from Veronica's boyfriend, to Veronica's boyfriend's jackass best friend.

"So, Beaver seems happy with erm, Mac?" Logan said, "And I gather they're combining their resources, and annoying Dick as much as possible."

"Yeah, much to Dick's displeasure, this just makes me love the relationship even more." Veronica smiled, "I especially loved the prank they pulled on him at the carnival."

"Oh yes, that was a killer," Logan said laughing.

Suddenly, The All American Reject's _Dirty Little Secret_ filled the ballroom and came muffled through the bathroom door. Veronica swung her legs as she sat on the basin, whilst Logan started to speak.

"You know, whenever I heard this song I thought of you, because if reminded me of when we first started secretly dating," he said, emphasising the secret, "And the fact that everyone in school thought you were a skank," he said smirking at her.

Veronica gasped in fake horror before getting of sink and smacking Logan, and laughing as he tried to get away from her. Logan laughed before pushing Veronica away with his hand against her head and as she struggled the song faded out. Finally, collapsing in fits of laughter the two sat on the floor and a new song came on; The Killers' _Mr Brightside. _

Looking at herself in the full size mirror, Veronica smiled, "I like this song,"

Logan's smile sort of disappeared, "Yeah so did I,"

Veronica turned her head towards him, and frowned, "What do you mean, you did?"

"Well, you know how it's about that girl and her pimp, and how the main singer is in love with her, but can't have her because of her pimp, well that's what it was kinda like with you and Duncan,"

"You're calling _**me **_a prostitute, and Duncan a pimp? Wow Logan, you really know how to flatter a girl," Veronica said, crossing her arms and shaking her head before smiling at him. But Logan, only smiled a little,

"Seriously Veronica, I mean how much easier life would be if you were just in..."

"Indifferent to you?" Veronica said finishing the sentence for him, "Logan you've said that so many times it's lost its meaning, but don't worry you'll always be my jackass," she said avoiding the real question, and taking out her phone, and calling speed dial number 3; Wallace.

Dancing to Mr Brightside with Jane, Wallace felt the vibrating in his tux's pocket, sighing, he kept Jane's arms around his neck, and one of his arms around her waist, as he pulled his phone out and answered, hearing a familiar voice on the other end,

"Hey Wallace, what cha' doing?" Veronica smiled after finally getting signal.

"Dancing with my woman," he said smiling at Jane who just went, "I'm your woman?"

"Well come help a fellow brotha' out," Veronica said,

"Only if you never do that again, where are ya?" Wallace sighed as he led Jane to the edge of the dance floor.

"I'm kinda stuck in the bathroom," Veronica sighed, "With Logan,"

"Echolls? Oh this I gotta see, I'll be there in a sec," Wallace said shutting his cell and walking over to the bathroom.

"Well Wallace is coming to let us out, so you don't have to be stuck in here with your dirty little secret," She said trying to lift the mood. As if catching on, Logan smiled,

"Oh great, I'm about to be caught in the bathroom with my best friend's girlfriend," gasping Logan turned around, "What will this do to my reputation?"

"Oh ha-ha," Veronica said sneering at him sarcastically, "It'll probably make it better,"

At that point, the door was opened and Logan practically fell into the arms of Wallace,

"Now man, I know you love me, but even this is a bit uncomfortable," Wallace said pushing Logan off him. Logan shook his head, and muttered a thanks to Wallace and Jane before going to join the rest of his cronies, Veronica just laughed and made her way to the stairs. But, it seemed like Wallace and Mac hadn't kept their promised, as Madison got in Veronica's way before she could get away from the ballroom and up on deck, to call her dad.

"Hey Veronica," Madison said, saying her name as if it was poisonous,

"Madison, sorry but I'm going up stairs," Veronica said trying edge past her, but Madison caught her by the arm and swung her around vigorously. Veronica fell to the ground and hit her head on the corner of the stairs.

Wallace, seeing what had happened, whistled to Weevil who nodded at him and they ran to get Veronica, who was currently trying to push herself up from the floor. However, Logan, who had heard the argument, but hadn't seen Veronica fall followed the other guys' gaze to the girl on the ground and go to her before Wallace and Weevil could. He picked her up off the floor, and motioned to the other two guys that he was heading to the girls' room to lie her down on a couch. Then Veronica closed her eyes and blacked out.

Veronica tried to sit up, but it just made her head whirl even more, so as she rubbed the back of her head she looked at the concerned faces around her. There was Mac staring wide eyed at her on the edge of the couch, Cassidy who was standing behind Mac, Jane who breathed a sigh of relief as Veronica came round, Wallace who just rolled his eyes and shook his head, Weevil who smiled at her, Dick who when he realised she was awake awkwardly shuffled towards the door and Logan who stopped pacing when he realised she was awake and saluted her. Smiling, Veronica said,

"I hope you two realise," pointing to Mac and Wallace, "That this wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your promise" she said laughing before once more attempting to push herself and this time being successful, as she then pushed herself off the couch and stood up in front of everyone.

"C'mon, let's get this party started." She said and everyone whooped and headed for the door. But, just as he was about to leave, Veronica grabbed hold of Logan's arm and tugged at it. He turned around and walked to her.

"How you feeling Ronnie?" he said smiling at her.

"Well, apart from my throbbing head, I'll live. And it gives me yet another reason to hate Madison Sinclair, so it's all good."

Logan laughed, before turning and leaving,

"Save me a dance later Mars," he said.

**Oh great, another pity dance, how I love them. **Veronica sighed as she walked over to sit down in the leather booth. Streamers, hung by the lights and they glistened along with the disco ball. Sparkly dots shined across the dancers and the floor, and that's how Veronica saw a familiar biker coming her way,

"Ready for that dance yet V?" Weevil asked with a smile, before Wallace came up behind him, and frowned,

"Dang girl, I wanted one as well."

Veronica laughed, "Okay, Wallace I'll dance with you after I dance with Weevil, okay?" She said as she dragged Weevil along and the sounds of an elegant waltz came on.

"You're kidding," Weevil sighed, whereas Veronica just whistled, "Oi, Romeo, if you wanna dance, we're dancing now, and I swear to God if one of big biker feet stands on one of my elegant girly toes, I will kill you, or tazer you." She said as she placed his hand on her waist and her hand in his hand, and as they started to dance she laughed as he stumbled his way through the steps.

However, Logan was watching from afar, and seeing her place Weevil's hand on her waist, made Logan want to punch Weevil again, but he refrained himself from doing so and tried to be content with the fact that he got to dance with Veronica later.

As the dance came to an end, Veronica looked at her watch, it was almost 7. **Wow, time sure does fly when you're knocked unconscious. **"Well Done Weevil, those were some impressive moves," she said barely able to suppress a laugh. Weevil just rolled his eyes, "Go on V, you can laugh."

"Oh thank god," Veronica said before laughing so much she had to sit down. Wallace smirked as he walked over, and pulled Veronica up, "Sorry Weevil, I gotta show you how it's done," he said as yet another waltz filled the air. As he whirled Veronica around the dance floor, Weevil smiled, finally happy to see that his favourite little blonde was happy, or for the most part at least. He looked around the glitzy room and saw Logan Echolls, staring at Veronica and Wallace with that jealous look in his eye. Weevil sighed as he sat down; I guess some things never change.

**I suppose this isn't going too badly, **Veronica sighed as she slid into the booth, one more. Seeing Mac and Cassidy, smiling at each other and playing with their intertwined hands, Veronica wrinkled her nose in fake disgust,

"Geez, get a room."She smiled at the loved up pair, before turning on her serious face and resting her head on her folded arms and staring sternly at Cassidy,

"Now Cassidy, what are your intentions with my Mac attack?"

Cassidy looked bewildered; like a rabbit caught in the headlights, he looked at Mac, who just rolled her eyes at Veronica and said,

"Don't worry, just answer the question, I won't care what the answer is,"

"Yeah, but I will," Veronica smirked before asking once more, "So, Cassidy, what are your intentions with my Mac Attack?"

Cassidy relaxed and smiled, "To love her."

"Ewww, gross," Veronica said in her best 8th grader voice, before saying, "Okay, now scram lovers." Veronica also left the booth, heading over the refreshment table, where just as she was about to pour herself a drink, she felt someone's hand's go around her waist. She was just about to kick this person where the sun don't shine when they spoke,

"So Ronnie, what are the chances of us hooking up tonight?"

"Ah Dick," Veronica said, still contemplating kicking him, "Erm how about, never, nada, no way José, NO!" before kicking him and getting free just as Green Day's _Wake me up when September ends _filled the air. Logan was also walking towards the refreshment table, but probably in a bid to ditch his stalker; Gia.

"Seriously Logan? How hard would it be just to take off that brave macho image you always have on and just let your emotions be free," As Logan turned around to reply with what Veronica was sure to be a foul mouthed speech, she dragged him away onto the middle of the dance floor under the disco ball. The two stood there awkwardly as the first verse of the song started, before Logan said,

"What was all that about?"

"Do you wanna have that dance I saved for you or what?" Veronica said smiling, as she awkwardly put her arms up around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist. As they stood there swaying in time with the music, Veronica was about to explain how she found Gia a nice person and didn't want to see her burst into tears after one of Logan's rants, but she decided against it.

As Veronica lifted her head up to look at Logan, he looked down and after an awkward pause, they both looked away. Veronica's head began to spin, but she dismissed it and kept dancing. She slipped at one point and Logan caught her and held onto her tighter. Again, they both looked at each other, but once more they looked away. Logan kept on looking at Veronica, and when she returned his gaze, he held it, and lent in to kiss her. Veronica let him and for a moment, it seemed like the kiss would continue, but Veronica pulled away and Logan went to hug her,

"Veronica..." he started, but Veronica blinked at him, tears filling her big blue eyes, and she looked away, pushing herself away from Logan and moving towards the stairs. Turning back once, she saw a saddened Logan stuff his hands in his pockets and walk away.

**Jesus Christ, how long left of this torture? I'm going to kill dear old Papa Bear. **Veronica sighed as got onto the deck of the yacht and walked around the boat, ignoring to several couples who had come up here for a make out session. Gasping for air, Veronica slipped into a small room, which she suspected was some sort of junk room; she sat down on an old, partially varnished stool and rubbed her face. As she sat there sighing and trying to clear the thoughts of couples, without thinking of a certain Duncan, that she could never speak to, never see and never hear again. Before, she could even stop herself, Veronica's eyes filled with tears. **Today is not a good day, **she thought as she wiped her moist eyes, and not really sure why she was crying, or at least trying to ignore the fact that she was crying, she stood up and took a deep breath, trying to relax. Looking at her silver watch that her dad had gotten her for Christmas she saw that it was about half seven now, but as she went to open the door, when she heard something. A sound she hadn't heard before because she was too busy trying to block everything out; the sound of two men talking.

"...when do we do it?" one asked, as Veronica tried listening at the walls to find where the voices were coming from,

"Later on in the dance, about half an hour or so, they'll be too distracted and then we make our move." The other said as Veronica found the wall where the voices could be heard clearly. Moving she hit a map of the boat that was hanging on the wall, and moving it revealed a small hole between the two rooms. Quickly reaching for the silver light switch, she flicked it, so the men wouldn't notice a stream of white light entering the fairly dim lit room, and placed her eye on the hole. In a room that looked like some sort of chart room, she saw two men dressed in black suits, with Bluetooth headsets and two gun holsters; security guards.

**I knew something was up with this lot, **Veronica said as she placed her ear to the hole and listened intently.

"... A few hours in, we'll do it. We'll round up the most valuable ones, and hold all of them hostage. Then we'll broadcast the message to their parents, piece of cake." The supposed ringleader said with a content sigh before folding his arms together and smiling. Stumbling away from the hole in shock, Veronica crashed into the stool and a few tins of expensive, chic paint, before grasping for the door handle and going out onto the deck. **We've got to get off this boat.**


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica Mars Fan Fic part 4 

Veronica ran out of the closet and literally, smacked into Logan,

"Again, so eager to be around me, aren't you V?" he smirked before seeing the distress plastered across her face, "Wait, what's wrong? Veronica?" Gasping for air, Veronica started to relay to Logan, what she'd heard. And as he stood there, with every word, his eyes grew wider.

« We've gotta tell the captain," Veronica said, pulling Logan to the steps which led up to the Captain's cabin. But as they got there they realised, that this just got a whole lot worse. Veronica gasped as she saw the Captain's battered body slumped up against the cupboard. And as she gasped, a suit-clad security guard turned around and smirked,

"Why Hello there," before saying into his headset, "NOW!"

Logan and Veronica heard the music stop and a gunshot as someone shot into the air. Below, she heard the boat move as about 40 people ran around screaming. Staring at Logan, Veronica cried,

"They've started, RUN LOGAN, WE'VE GOTTA RUN!" And with that Veronica kicked the security guard as he tried to pick her up and let Logan grab her by the hand and pull her down the stairs,

As they were running round to the front of the boat, Veronica noticed two security guards appear.

"Logan, where do you plan on hiding?" she yelled above the screaming,

"I don't know, where's that closet you hid in before?" he said scrambling over some deck chairs, as Veronica tried to make sense of her surrounding,

"Erm, it's over there, on the le..." but she didn't get to continue before her scream became muffled, as a cloth was placed over mouth. As her eyes closed, and her body became limp, Logan tried to get her out of the arms of the security guard but he was stopped by another ex-wrestler turned Security guard.

"VERONICA! Oh crap," he muttered as he tried to duck punches and get to Veronica at the same time. But as he turned around and saw Veronica being carried away, he yelled, "Veron..." but he didn't finish what he was saying either, before being knocked out by the ex-wrestler.

Meanwhile, downstairs, havoc was taking place. When the shot had been fired, everyone had realised that something was very wrong. Wallace was looking for Jane and after spotting her, his initial main concern took over; Jackie, and Veronica of course. He searched for Veronica's blonde hair in the crowd before remembering seeing her go up the stairs about 15 minutes ago and not seeing her since, so he assumed she was up on deck. Then he searched for Jackie, before seeing her being cornered by a leering security guard, he ran up to the guy and shoved him out of the way, and dragged her out of his way and over their booth, surprisingly including Dick, but excluding Veronica were huddled together in genuine fear. Life in Neptune had always been pretty eventful, but never were the gang as deeply involved as they were now. As Jane buried her tear streaked face into Wallace's chest, and Jackie sat there petrified with fear, Wallace knew he would have to make a choice sooner rather than later. Mac turned her face to Cassidy, and wiped her eyes to prevent her from crying; Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie, does not cry, she told herself as she hugged Cassidy and as he looked for reassurance from his brother Dick who had sat there fiddling for the past three minutes.

Over on the other side of the room, was the group of 09ers fitting into 3 booths; all the girls were crying, whilst most of their boyfriends sat there frigid in fear. Weevil stood in the middle of the room with a small group of people, who weren't exactly rich, but weren't poor. People who weren't exactly cool, but weren't nerdy either. Weevil motioned for them to go sit in the booth next to the people he would call his 'acquaintances'. He stood in the room, and was about to tell the 2 security guards that were walking towards him and enclosing him, that if they wanted to have anybody, they would have to go through him, when Mac stood up and broke the sound of crying and screaming,

"Weevil, are you an idiot? Just sit down with us, don't give them a reason to hurt you." Weevil turned and looked at her, just as an unconscious Veronica was being brought down the stairs, with an equally alert Logan behind. "That was quite out-of-character Mac, Veronica seems to really be rubbing off on you, but I'm afraid they've just given me a reason to hurt them." He sneered motioning to the unconscious petite blonde that had practically been dropped on the floor. Jane cried out as this happened and Wallace jumped up and dragged Dick over to help Veronica and Logan.

"WEEVIL DON'T!" Mac yelled as he went to punch one of the guards, "You'll just make it worse, just go get Veronica," But by this point, Wallace had picked up a semi-conscious Logan and draped his arm over Dick's shoulder and Dick was helping him over to the booth, whereas Wallace was picking up Veronica by placing his arms under her armpits. Veronica didn't weigh much, but Wallace wasn't that much taller than the female half of the Mars crime-fighting duo and so Weevil sighed and brought his arm down and went over to help carry the legs of Miss Mars.

When they had settled in to the presently crowded booth, the foremost security guard (the obnoxious, sarcastic one who had been steering the boat) started to articulate what the plan was,

"We are not here to purposely, destroy your senior year trip," he said pacing up and down the formerly teeming dance floor, before stopping, putting his large hands together and laughing, "Oh who am I kidding, that was part of the attraction of this scheme. But, on a more sincere note, we are here today to take as much money as humanely possible from your parents in exchange for your survival and wellbeing." He said surveying the nervous crowd. "Now, I understand and have contemplated the likelihood that several of you will desire to be heroes and try and intervene with our scheme. But," he said pointing to Logan and Veronica, "Those two, had only discovered what we were going to do just mere seconds previous to it's happening, and look what happened to them." He shook his hefty head, prior to continuing, "Now, presently, each and every one of you will record a short plea for help that we are going to email to your parents. You will ask for all of their savings." Looking at some of the traumatized faces of those pupils who lived on the wrong side of the tracks, he added, "I understand that a quantity of you will not be capable to meet the expense of your continued existence, and so we must ask of your parents' services and qualities they may have to present us as a substitute." The ringleader was a very well spoken, well educated man. However, it was apparent to everyone that he had clearly pursued the wrong path in life. Either that or his trust fund had run dry, and so a life of violence and criminality, were what awaited him. As the guards took out their guns, one of them dragged a table out from behind the bar, and another placed a MacBook on it and opened. In a few minutes he had set up the webcam and was able to transmit the video recordings. "Well now that's set up, let's get started." The main security guard yelled as he walked over to the nearest booth, and dragged a small, brunette from the 09er table; Lara Macken. Lara screamed as she was dragged over and her boyfriend; John Enbom attempted to get her back but he was knocked out with one smooth punch. Lara started to cry hysterically, but she was simply forced into a chair and forced to record a message to her parent; both of whom were Movie directors. As she sat there tears, streaming down her face, her make up running, Logan awoke from his violence induced slumber and found himself being kept upright by Dick,

"Dude, I know you love me and everything, but seriously, a little too close for comfort," Logan laughed before seeing everyone's strained faces, "Hey wha' happen?" he said trying to lighten the mood, but then he spotted Lara Macken crying to her parents and saw Weevil holding Veronica upright, trying to get her to wake up. Logan's face went from smiling to anger, he went to get up, but Dick held him back, "Seriously, man, just sit down, she'll be fine, but you won't if you try and attack them." Logan just shrugged him off and slid over people in the booth in order to get to Veronica. When Weevil saw him, he sighed, "Take care of her," and he placed Veronica leaning against Logan. Logan patted Veronica's face, as Weevil sighed, "Look, I've already tried that, why don't you give her something to drink," he said gesturing to Logan's flask that was poking out of his tux's pocket. Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm no doctor, but I don't think that will help matters,"

"No, Richie rich, I think it will. The alcohol will wake her up and help her recover from the shock. And if she doesn't wake up you could just splash some on her face." Weevil said nonchalantly with a shrug. Logan's face set into an angry stare as he said,  
"Wow, Weevil for a moment there I actually thought you cared about someone other than your motorcycle."

Weevil hit out at Logan, but Logan hadn't realised and was carefully pouring the alcohol, on Veronica's face. However, the punch made him lose his steadiness and Veronica woke up spluttering; a sure result when you've had nearly an entire flask of alcohol poured on your face.

"Great, my make up's ruined now isn't it?" she said turning around to the two boys, "Don't worry, you can tell me if it is," she said pretending to brace herself, "I can take it." Logan stared at her open mouthed. Weevil just chuckled and tapped her on the back. However, Logan was a little bit more concerned,

"I'm glad you're alright and everything Ronnie, but seriously, look around, we're being held hostage, if you can't pay you'll be shot," He said holding her by the shoulders, "Surely, that's something to be worried about."

The main security guard had overheard their conversation,

"Ahh, Miss Mars, glad to see you're awake, and Mr Echolls I appreciate your concern. However, if you can't pay or your parents can't offer us anything, well you see, I don't want to have to kill anyone, so we'll probably just throw you overboard." At this point Veronica grew angry,

"But we'll freeze to death, so really you're just killing us but not by your own hand."

"Now when you put it that way Miss Mars, it sounds unjust and cruel," the guard sneered as Veronica stood up and Logan attempted to keep her from doing something that could get herself killed, but she shrugged him off and continued,

"Why how does it sound when you say it?"Veronica sneered back, whereas Wallace just wiped his face with his hands and just swore at his friend's stupidity.

"Well it sounds intellectual and smart, when I say it." The guy sneered, "And seeing as you're so forward with your words and ways, maybe it would be best if you recorded your message to your father now." The guard strode over and pulled Veronica out of Logan's grasp with such ferocity that she yelped in pain. He flung her down on the chair and pressed record.

Veronica was determined not to cry, but as she started to record the message, which could be the last time her father ever heard her voice her voice started to waver and tears filled her eyes, and the brave facade she had put up to keep everyone's hopes alive, came crumbling down.

She was about to start talking when a small explosion blasted her forward and the chairs and tables were flipped like a coin. With this bump adding to her previous Madison inflicted one, Veronica drifted in and out of consciousness, but as she turned her head she saw red fiery flames drifting from the bar. **The explosion must have been caused by the alcohol, **Veronica assumed as her head pounded and she drifted into unconsciousness with the screams of her classmates. **Great Veronica, you could die and you're thinking about what caused the explosion, typical.**

As the heat of the blast hit the gang, the room temperature sky rocketed. Logan turned around searching for Veronica, but not being able to see her. Turning around, with his mouth slightly opened, he saw Wallace who bore a similar expression, "Wallace, I'll find her; you get the others out," Logan said roaring over the screams. Wallace hesitated but nodded and guided Jane and Jackie out, and pulled Mac along behind who had to be dragged by Cassidy as well. "No I've gotta find her," Mac squealed.

"Mac, Logan is doing that, just get up top, she'll be fine," As Wallace finished a creaking was heard and a timber fell covering the area that they'd last seen Veronica.

"NO!" Logan yelled and he scrambled towards the area. The guards were already up top, trying to get away from the fire. He pushed past the screaming kids running for the stairs and tried to find Veronica. "Veronica" he called before choking on the smoke, "C'mon Veronica, where are you?"

He said as he scrambled around covering his hands with the sleeves of his tux and attempting to lift the burning timber to find Veronica. After a few minutes he heard a coughing; quiet and raspy.

"VERONICA, I CAN HEAR YOU, OK? I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT," Logan yelled before coughing and rubbing the back of his neck before clambering over more timber and trying to find his ex-girlfriend.

Hearing Logan's voice, Veronica attempted to call out, "Logan!" but she couldn't manage any more as the smoke was getting too much for her. But she saw a flash of black and white as someone in a tux turned round,

"Veronica?" Logan said before spotting part of her red dress poking out between the timber, and scrambling over to her, tossing bits of smouldering timber aside trying to get to her. He threw the timber off her and scooped her up in his arms,

"Veronica, it's gonna be alright, ok, c'mon we've gotta get you out of here." He said as she winced, "Jeez Veronica, why do I always have to save your butt?"

"Logan," she said sneeringly before coughing, "Put me down, it'll be quicker if I run with you instead of you carrying me," she said as he tried to move through the debris. The other beams were creaking now and it was evident one of them would plummet to the floor in next to no time. Reluctantly putting her down, he coughed,

"But you have to keep holding my hand at all times, okay?" he cried as they moved towards the stairs. The metal stairs would be boiling, and the rubber that was there for grip was melting away, turning to Veronica, Logan quickly yelled, "Run up the stairs," he said pushing her in front of him, as she turned round to face him with an apprehensive look, in her eyes, "I'll be right behind you, just don't touch the railings." Veronica swallowed and nodded before running and hoping for the best.

But when the pair got to the top, the havoc that had reigned downstairs just a few minutes previous, was reigning up here now. Running over to hug Wallace and Mac, Veronica shouted over the screams, and was concerned over her friends' panic stricken faces; even Dick looked like he would soil himself any second now.

"What's wrong?" she cried to Wallace. Wallace the King of Cool, was pale,

"The guards took the only life boats, we either burn to death or freeze," he said pointing to the water, which at this time, 10.45pm, would be near freezing and they all wouldn't be able to swim back to shore. Trying to take charge, Wallace said, eyeing the flames that seemed to be making their way upwards, making the deck increasingly more unstable and hot,

"I'd rather freeze and so would Jane here, so if you don't mind," He cried as he pushed through his class mates and climbed to the top of the railing with his petrified girlfriend,

"We're gonna jump," he shouted to the gasps of his classmates, before turning to Jane, squeezing her hand and both of them propelled into the water. Everyone gasped and some started crying even more, but Veronica just laughed,

"Y'know I think that was one of the only times he made a decision for someone else," she said before clambering on top of a table and beginning her speech...

"Okay, I suggest we follow, his fine example," she said with a slight smile, "And jump!" she concluded to the amazement of her peers. The smile started to disappear as reality came to Veronica again; she wasn't invincible like her dad was constantly telling her, she mightn't survive the night in the Pacific's cold temperatures. But then again, she wouldn't probably survive the fire either, **so what do I have to lose? **Veronica ran to the railings and saw Wallace resurface, and shouted down to him,

"Wallace, you've gotta start swimming, I'm coming," she said, as she took off her heels. But just as she was about to climb the railings, a woman pulled on her dress. Veronica turned around and saw a very distressed Spanish woman dressed in a chef's uniform. The woman started hurtling Spanish at Veronica, before she broke down in tears. As Veronica rubbed the woman's arm, she beckoned Weevil over with a nod. As he came over, she tiptoed and whispered in his ear,"I don't know what's wrong, can you translate and try and keep her calm." She said before smoothing her dress and smiling at the woman. As Weevil talked to the woman, Veronica clambered back on top of the table,

"Look, you either burn or you freeze, and believe me, you'll probably have a better chance of surviving if you choose the second option, so go wild and try and survive." She said before jumping down and running over to Weevil, who looked anxious.

"Weevil what's up?" she said becoming increasingly concerned.

"It's her daughter; she snuck her into the kitchen because her daughter didn't have school today and she can't afford a babysitter, but when the shots were fired, she put her in the cupboard to keep her safe an..."

"And she's still in there?!" Veronica yelled, before turning to run to the stairs, where the heat was getting more intense with every minute. But Weevil, caught her hand,

"V, I can't let you go down there, I'm going," he said, "And don't try and stop me," he said as she opened her mouth to interrupt.

Logan who had been standing just mere metres away had heard the conversation and turned to Weevil,

"I'm going to help you," As Veronica yet again opened her mouth to protest, Logan grew angry,

"Veronica, let me do this, we've got to save that little girl." He said before dragging Weevil towards the entrance to the stairway. Veronica realized something just before they could enter and called them back as she started to pour a bottle of water over some blankets, before tossing them to the boys,

"Put them over your heads, and when you find her, carry her under it." Veronica yelled as the guys nodded and went down below, "And be careful!" she said as she nibbled her lip before turning round and facing the rest of her classmates. As the courageous of the crowd prepared to jump, Veronica hoped Weevil and Logan wouldn't be too late. And that they'd escape from this burning hellhole.

Logan backed over towards the edge of the room and surveyed the burning mess, as Weevil tried to clear the way to the kitchen,

"Oi, Richie rich, come help jackass, we need to save a little girl's life," Weevil yelled and instead of retorting with a sarcastic comment Logan jumped and scrambled over burning timber to help the former biker. After lots of straining and grunting, they got the last piece of timber off and started to clamber through what was left of the door. The fire had originated on the stove, so the entire kitchen was ablaze and the heat was making the boys feel light headed. But they battled on flinging open cupboards trying to find a miniature, Latina girl before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica Mars Part 5:

Veronica was pacing up on deck, passing a slightly amused Mac and Beaver despite the unfortunate circumstances.

"Where are they Mac?" But before Mac could answer, "Shh, I mean how long does it take? Are they alright? Is she alright? How long can they survive down there?" As Beaver opened his mouth to speak, "SH SH SH! I don't wanna hear it! God, those two are such idiots. I mean I love how they want to save the little girl, but they could die too! I hate Madison, she caused all this," As Dick turned around at the mention of his on-off girlfriend, "And Dick, don't even get me started on you," Veronica cried, as she walked over to him and slapped him several times and wacked him on the arm before she resumed her pacing. The rest of the gang smirked before realising how necessary Veronica's worrying could be.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the burning shell of the yacht, Logan and Weevil kicked open cupboards ferociously, and pulled open doors searching for a six year old Latina girl wearing a pink Dora the Explorer themed princess dress. After several minutes of fruitless searching, Weevil approached the last cupboard, the one nearest the source of the blaze, covering his torso with the blanket and motioning to Logan who was crawling along the ground, alongside Weevil. As Weevil opened it precariously, he laid eyes on a barely conscious little girl in a purple, Dora the Explorer dress. Logan sighed with relief, closing his eyes and rubbing his face as Weevil scooped up the little girl in his arms, covered her with the blanket and hunchbacked, he made his way through the smoke to the door, with Logan following close behind. Halfway through the burning, near collapsed, ballroom, the little girl awoke from her smoke induced slumber and mumbled into Weevil's ear,

"¡Mi perro, quiero mi perro, en el armario! »

Logan shouted quickly, « What's she saying?". Weevil swore and tried to move forward, but the little girl started to scream,

"She says her dog is in the cupboard, and she wants him." Weevil sighed, as he avoided burning timber. "She'll have to live without, we gotta keep moving,"

But Logan stopped and turned back,

"Echolls, I'm not going back to save you," Weevil grunted as he made his way up the steps,

But Logan just flipped him off and ran back into the kitchen. Weevil swore and ran up the melting stairs, to meet a stony faced Veronica. "Where the hell have you been, Weevil?" she practically shouted as she took the small, young girl from his arms and placed her in her mother's. "And where the hell is Logan?"

Downstairs in the fiery mess of a kitchen, Logan searched the cupboards, once more, trying to think of a hiding spot, that a dog would fit into. The smoke started to fill more and more of Logan's lungs as he finally stumbled across a tiny, unconscious sausage dog, curled up in corner. Collapsing to his hands and knees, he put the small dog under the blanket and made his way out of the burning kitchen and into the equally fiery ballroom. By this point, Logan could barely breathe without launching into a series of raspy coughs, and so as he reached the stairs, he blinked up at the light and saw a small, petite, girl with a muscular skinhead arguing at the top. Smiling he collapsed onto the burning floor, with the dog tucked underneath him. **Nighty Night Logan.**

"Weevil, you're going down there and getting him," Veronica yelled and as the biker opened his mouth in objection to say something, Veronica kicked him, "NOW WEEVIL!" She yelled pushing him towards the stairs and as Weevil pulled the blanket over his body once more, and disappeared into the smoky ballroom, Veronica stood there and nibbled her lip. **I might've just sent one of my best friends to their death. **And she instantly regretted what she'd done, or did she?

And as Wallace and Jane emerged from the water and waited for instructions on how they were going to survive, Veronica stood and waited for two of the most important people in her world to emerge from the smoky ballroom.

"Echolls, where are you?" Weevil yelled as he descended into smoke, he tripped over something as he stepped off the last step and started picking up pieces of wood and flinging them to the other side of the room as he tried to find his nemesis. "Put your hands in the air and wave 'em like you just don't care," Weevil smirked but his smirk soon disappeared when he heard nothing but the roar of the flames. As he chucked more wood all over the room in a bid to find Richie Rich, he sighed before coughing and hearing something a familiar voice mock him like it had done before,

"Wow Weevil, I'm touched, but next time you try and rescue me, don't trip over me on your way down." Logan mocked as he attempted to stand up, "But thanks man," he said before coughing.

Weevil just sighed and took the dog from Logan, "Don't think we're starting up some secret alliance again" He said before pushing Logan towards the stairs, "Now get going." Logan smiled,

"I wouldn't dream of it." Before making his way up the steps.

As Veronica paced once more, and Wallace and Jane sat huddled together dripping wet, and Mac and Cassidy sat together, their hand's intertwined, and Dick drunk from his flask, they saw two silhouettes emerge from the smoke. Everyone stopped with anticipation and breathed a sigh of relief as Logan smirked,

"What? Not even a 'Thank You' banner?"

Veronica ran up and hugged him, and Logan's face turned into a small smile as he enveloped the girl who he thought would always resent him. But then as she drew back and slapped him he yelped in pain,

"OW! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm, and put on his puppy dog face, "What did I do Wonica?" But Veronica just stood there with her arms crossed, frowning at the rich jackass.

"Logan, why would you put your life at risk to save a dog? How stupid are you? And dumbass?" she said leaning forward as if she was going to whisper something in his ear. Logan smiled and leant in, expecting a kiss on the cheek or a thank you, but Veronica yelled, "I slapped your other arm!" Before smiling gratefully at an amused Weevil and making her way to her glorified table- podium.

"Okay, as most of you know," Veronica says sighing, "I hate the majority of you, but if you died, I'd kinda never be able to live with myself," Veronica mumbled before looking at Madison Sinclair, "Well, if you died, it wouldn't affect me too much, but.." she said shrugging at Madison's sneering, shocked face, "If we're gonna survive we've gotta get off this boat, so I think it would be best if you jump ok?" Veronica said before she noticed Wallace digging around in one of the flawlessly white cupboards placed near the stairs. "Erm, excuse me on second," Jumping down she went over to Wallace, "Hey Wallace, whatcha doing?" she said giving his sopping, wet shoulders a squeeze. Wallace just turned around and smiled, "I've found a way we can get home safely." To which Veronica stared at him open mouthed before hugging him.

"Okay, so you won't have to swim for your lives, just yet," Veronica yelled as the cries teenage girls started to increase once more, "My dear friend, Wallace has found some blow-up life boats, they hold ten people each, but here's the catch. There are only four of them and there are over 40 of us, including the crew." She said before bracing herself for the chaos that would soon set upon the ship, "So that means about 3 people won't have a lifeboat, and they'll have to swim, for some of the way at least." As everyone started shouting and trying to get into groups of ten with their friends, Madison Sinclair shouted, "QUIET! Have you all lost your minds? Why on Earth would we listen to her? She's Veronica Mars" She said sneering at Veronica, before Veronica butted in, "Well, Madison what great observational skills you have. But seeing as it was you who so desperately wanted to come on this yacht; I think we can hold you responsible if we die then. Especially since you don't want to leave." Veronica sneered right back at Madison and surveyed the deck. There were four groups of ten; a group of 09ers, then a mixed group of yacht staff and the lower class kids of Neptune, another group of 09ers and Veronica's friends or acquaintances in Dick's case ; Wallace, Mac, Weevil, Cassidy, Dick, Jackie, Jane and the chef, her young daughter and dog. Veronica frowned, searching for Logan before finding him in the middle, not in any particular group. Sighing Veronica jumped down from the table and made her way over to him.

"Logan, why aren't you in a group?" She said crossing her arms, and staring at him.

"Because otherwise, you wouldn't have anywhere to go," he said looking slightly sheepish. "And I'm a much better swimmer," He said smiling. As Veronica began to answer back, she remembered something, "But Logan what about the Captain, he can't swim, he's collapsed in a heap on the floor of the control room, he has to take me place." And as Logan's mouth opened as if he was about to argue back, Veronica shushed him, "I'll be fine, and who ever said you were the better swimmer?" She said smiling before turning around and trying to see who the other unfortunate soul was that she and Logan would be swimming with.

And just like that her smile disappeared as Madison Sinclair's angry face met Veronica's eyes, "Oh crap," Veronica mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica Mars FanFic Part 6 

"Look, Madison" Veronica antagonized, "I hate you, you hate me, we get the jist. But seriously, you either burn or swim as I'm pretty sure none of the people here will give up their spot and chance of safety for you." Veronica sighed rubbed her eyes before gritting her teeth. "JUST GET IN THE GODDAMN WATER AND START SWIMMING!" She yelled at the cheerleader before turning to Wallace. "Wallace," she started,

"Do me a favour," they said in unison, as Veronica smiled before continuing, "Get people set up in their boats and start rowing towards shore." As she turned to find Madison Sinclair missing, Wallace caught her arm,

"V, take my spot, I can survive it." He said shrugging it off with an air of masculinity and the Wallace Fennel coolness. Veronica just laughed, "Oh dear Wallace, you might be an awesome baller, but when it comes to swimming, I beat you in like every possible way," she said before gratefully smiling and patting his arm before turning away as he started to round up the seniors and save their asses.

Searching the eager, but still anxious crowd she failed to see the blond cheerleader who she resented with every part of her being. Turning she saw a glimpse of blonde hair, but not a flowing, silk, blue dress like Madison's one. No, Veronica could have sworn she had seen Lily's green and white pep squad outfit; an outfit committed to her memory. Running after the girl, Veronica called out, "Lilly?!" she said spinning around and seeing her best friend complete with gushing head wound, lying on one of the sun loungers,

"Take a chill pill Veronica, I'm right here. God, you always were the worry guts of our gang." She said giggling, "Wow, I wish I'd got a trip like this, that bitch Madison got it organised didn't she?" Lilly said with a scoff before hoisting herself up onto her elbows,

"Seriously, Veronica calm down everything will be fine. Well, almost fine." Lilly said swallowing and pointing to something behind Veronica's back. Turning around slowly, Veronica's eyes met that of their lead hostage taker. Opening her mouth to scream, her attacker, took out a knife and held it to her slim throat.

"Now Miss Mars, you're going to listen to me..."

"Erm Wallace," Logan said flexing his hands, as he approached the star of Neptune High's basketball team,

"Now, listen here John Krakshaw, I don't care if your dad makes half of America's electronics or not, you're getting your ass over there!" Wallace yelled before turning and answering Logan, "Yeah man?"

"Erm," Logan said, smirking his iconic smile, "Have you seen dear old Ronniekins?" He finished, "I've gotta argue with ehr some more, before we dive in" He said motioning the diving with his hands. But Wallace just frowned,

"She ran round the back looking for Madison. I thought she'd have been back by now,"

Sighing, Logan gritted his teeth and started to make his way to the back of the boat,

"When will she learn she's not invincible."

But before he could get to the back, he clenched his fists as he saw their smug hostage taker, Mr Clyde, walk around smoothly and swiftly with two young, unusually silent blondes, before forcing them up onto Veronica's former podium.

With a booming voice, he started to speak as Logan pushed his way through the crowd, before being held back by Mac.

"Well, well, well. You aren't as smart as you think are you Neptune High?"

He grunted with a sneer at Veronica, who was also sneering but in disgust. Spotting several male members of his "Audience" tensing up as he placed his face within close proximity of Veronica's, Mr Clyde smirked once more. Pulling on Madison's bounds, so harshly that she gasped and Dick bit his lip, he forced her down onto the table keeping her on it with a strong foot, once more causing her to cry out in pain and even making Dick move towards the table before promptly being stopped by a sympathetic Mac.

Smiling at the fruits of his labour, Clyde took Veronica's soft cheeks and forcibly turned her head towards him. Logan gritted his teeth and breathed in on one side of Mac, whereas Wallace and Weevil did a familiar thing on the other side of Mac and Dick. Smiling maliciously, he called out loudly,

"Veronica, be a dear and tell the loverly people what you told me."

Attempting to scrunch her face up as much as was possible when your cheeks are being squished, Veronica sneered right back at him,

"Of course not thicko." As his strong hands fell from her face, she took a breath,

"And insulting me now seems like a good idea how Miss Mars?" He snapped, making Veronica and Dick momentarily smile as she thought back to when she ran over Dick's "baby" last year. But keeping up her snarky facade she persisted,

"Well, you obviously are oblivious to what's been happening whilst you tried to escape. We're going to get away safely," She took a breath and looked straight into his cold eyes, "And you aren't going to get in our way. I'm not gonna let Neptune take another one of my friends away from me," She finished gulping, before acting on impulse and spitting her captor in the face.

Laughing it off, and taking a hand to wipe her spit off his face, Clyde chuckled,

"Wow, Mars you're gonna regret that." Before dragging Madison by her dress and hauling her and Veronica to the side,

"Say good bye, Miss Mars, cos I might save your friends, but you never said anything about taking you or little miss princess." He sneered in her ear.

As Wallace stepped forward to try and save his BFF, Veronica was hoisted over Clyde's left shoulder with a yelp and immediately she attempted to attack her captor as wildly as a bound person could like a spoilt toddler, as Madison did the same on the other shoulder.

Logan and Dick stepped forward anxious to get to the girls, but just as they got near enough to even attempt to win the girls back, Clyde hopped onto the railings precariously,

"See you later boys." He sneered and with a series of three splashes and ear bursting screams the girls and him hit the water.

"NO!" Logan yelled out as he rushed the side.

But all he could see where small ripple where Veronica had hid the water, "No" he muttered once more half heartedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica Mars FanFic Part 7 

Springing into action, Logan stood shell shocked as Dick pulled his tuxedo shirt over his head and started to swear as he realised that he the bow tie had caused it to become stuck. Rushing over to him, Mac took it off for him and Dick made his way to the railings. Shaking himself from his shock induced state, Logan didn't even bother to take of his shirt; his jacket was off already and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Reaching the side, Logan saw Dick plummet into the icy waters and before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Logan did the same.

Struggling under water, Veronica attempted to break free from her bounds, but just as she loosened the ones on her feet, she found herself being dragged under even further.

_**Fan-freaking-tastic. **_She cursed as she felt her throat closing up and struggled to breathe.

But just before she thought she'd blacked out she felt a splash surround her.

As Logan broke for the surface he wiped his face as he started to tread water, he saw Dick, who had resurfaced swimming towards a crying Madison Sinclair. _**Really Dick? **_Shaking his head so that water from his hair made small ripples in the surrounding water, Logan searched for Veronica. When he twisted his body he saw bubbles, slowly rising to the surface. Taking a deep breath, he dived under attempting to open his eyes and search for Veronica. As he went further, he saw the glint of a smile; one evil hostage takers. Lashing out, Logan angled his feet, at the man's head, before snatching a semi-conscious Veronica from his grasp. But as Clyde pulled out a knife, Logan attacked him once more, holding Veronica's body against his back. A struggle ensued as he attempted to get the knife away from Clyde. As Logan grabbed Clyde's arm, the knife came dangerously close to Logan's abdomen. From behind, Logan, felt Veronica turn and attempt to pull him away from their hostage taker. But, Logan simply lashed out once more, so that the knife flipped and as Logan pushed Mr Clyde's strong arms, the knife's blade was buried into his abdomen. Looking into his eyes, properly for the first time, Logan shook his head at the man's dead plea; the evil shine that had been present just a few seconds earlier now gone.

As Logan felt his lungs tighten, he brought Veronica round to the front and placed her arm around his neck and went for the surface. As they broke through the water, Veronica started coughing and spluttering and Logan did so moments later. Turning to face each other, veronica smiled her thanks and before she could open her mouth, Logan grabbed her face in both of his hands and kissed her. Shocked, Veronica stared at him like she had at the Camelot only a year ago. Blinking rapidly, she acted on impulse and grabbed Logan's face in turn and pulled it towards her. Deepening the kiss she wrapped her legs around his waist, her extra weight pulling them slightly underwater. As they resurfaced, Logan rested his forehead against Veronica's,

"Never do that to me again Mars," He sighed smiling a sad smile before placing some of the hair that had been plastered against Veronica's forehead behind her ear.

Behind them, they heard a series of splashes and a cry from Weevil,

"Logan Echolls, you get your hands off her" Weevil grunted as he jumped from his lifeboat into the water and started swimming towards Veronica. Sighing, and looking a bit embarrassed, Veronica smiled an awkward smile and with a shrug of the shoulders, she rolled her eyes and swam towards Weevil; in the corners of her eye she could see, Wallace; who was making everyone's lives longer and loading them into the lifeboats, whereas Logan was laughing and shaking his head. Just as Veronica was about to speak, she felt a splash against her face as Logan splashed her with more icy water. Sighing, she swam towards the boats before turning her head and flashing him a smile,

"I'll be back."

But as she swam back to Wallace and a frowning Weevil, there was a sudden wave and Veronica was sent spluttering underwater as the incompetent Sheriff's voice rang out.

"NEPTUNE HIGH STUDENTS, THIS IS THE SHERIFF WHO HAS SPENT THE LAST FEW HOURS TRACKING YOU DOWN." Don Lamb said, and Veronica could hear the smirk in his voice. Her face became heavy with sarcasm and hatred, "Now, as I've successfully tracked you down using my intelligence, I think it's only fair, if you STOP WASTING MY TIME AND GET ON THE COASTGUARD'S BOAT." He yelled before throwing down the mike, so that feedback screeched from the speakers. Laughing, Logan swam towards Veronica, who was treading water with an astounded look on her face,

"Well he's definitely a charmer isn't he?" He smirked before swimming round her and heading for the boat.

Laughing, Veronica went after him before joining with Weevil and smirking,

"What? He saved me? You expect me to just hate him again?" She laughed before playfully rubbing the biker's head,

"Ah don't worry Weevs; you know you're always gonna be one of my top guys." She smiled before pushing his head underwater.

Climbing the ladder, Veronica ascended from the cold water, where she was thrown a blanket by Lamb, and smothered in a hug by Wallace.

"You're stupid you know that right?" He asked her with a quirk of the eyebrow as he pushed her shoulders away and stared at her head tilt, before shaking his head and hugging her once more,

"Be careful in future supa'fly." He smiled before going to put his arm around a tear-stained Jane. As Veronica smiled and went to sit down next to Mac, she stumbled backwards, as she found the blonde headed Casablancas on his knees hugging her waist tightly.

"Dick?" She asked with her eyes wide, "Why are you touching me?"

"Oh Ronnie, you're alive!" He exclaimed looking up at her. Her eyes still wide, Veronica tried to move, but Dick just hugged her tighter. Looking up she saw Wallace, Weevil, Logan , Cassidy and Mac trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok, that's nice Dick, but I kinda want to sit down." She smiled in what she hoped was a "Please stop hugging me" smile. Reluctantly, Dick let go. Walking over to Logan, with her blanket draped over her shoulders, she craned her neck towards him and pointed her thumb in Dick's direction,

"What the hell was all that about?"

Smirking, Logan answered, "Oh, you're pally Wally thought it would be fun to tell Dick you'd died. Ahh, Veronica, he's a keeper." He smirked before patting her arm and walking towards Dick.

Staring after him with her "I can't believe that just happened face," she made her way over to Mac and gave her friend a hug,

"See Mac Attack, told ya I was ready." Veronica laughed before saluting Cassidy and leaving them two it.

**Like two computer keys in a keyboard.**

Walking over to Lamb, she crossed her arms,

"I don't get it. How did you find us?"

"What do you mean Mars?"

But before she could answer, Logan came over looking lost. Sighing in frustration, Lamb turned and grunted,

"What?"

Logan looked shocked,

"Oh you speak? Well I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the sheriff."

Looking puzzled and pissed off, Lamb answered,

"I'm the sheriff and what do you mean 'You speak' of course I speak!"

Logan just looked shocked,

"You're the sheriff?" He brought his hands up to his mouth and pretended to bite his nails, "I thought you were the monkey that escaped from San Diego Zoo." Logan smirked at Veronica before walking off to high five Dick, leaving a fuming Sheriff Lamb. Trying to stop her giggles, Veronica covered her mouth.

But as Lamb turned around once more, Veronica breathed a massive sigh, before trying to stop herself from laughing and failing.

"Oh god, it's too funny." She said stumbling off to Weevil and sitting down beside him. Taking a big breath, she prepared herself for the conversation that was about to happen.

"Ok..."

But Weevil just sighed as well,

"Look, V, I think he's a jackass, but hey he does keep you out of harm's way; even if he gets you into it in the first place." Weevil grumbled.

Smiling, Veronica playfully punched Weevil in the arm,

"Look at you getting all protective. But hey, there's no need to worry about me W." She said giving a slight peck on the cheek. Slightly taken aback, Weevil stared at veronica with a crazed expression,

"W?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the coke he had in front of him,

"I was just trying it out." She said, before seeing his shocked but amused face, "What?! Oh, so you're allowed to call me V, but I can't call you W?" She smiled as a smirk played on his lips,

"Look Weevil ,there's no need to worry about me, nothing's going to happen between Logan and me." She said getting up to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and have near enough the exact same conversation over there with Wallace." She said; cocking her head in the basketball player's direction, before smiling a goodbye and leaving Weevil with his coke.

But once more, a previously optimistic Logan had overhead the important parts of this conversation, and he wasn't happy. Not one freaking bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Veronica Mars FanFic Part 8 (Finale)**

After hastily making her way past Wallace with a cute smile, a head tilt, and a motion towards the bathroom, Veronica found herself smiling at how the day had turned out. Stepping out of the cubicle she had been in she started to wash her hands before she was sure that she felt someone's eyes on her.

Looking up in the mirror as she reached for the hand towel she gasped and dropped the towel. Twirling round she faced Logan.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She questioned her eyebrows raised, "Unless, there's something you'd like to tell me." She said gesturing to his pants. But the laughter or smirk she had expected in return never came; instead she got an angry response, from a seething Logan,

"So I heard from a little, bald headed biker and a little blonde pixie, that you don't want to do anything about the whole me saving your life and then us kissing?" He asked at the startled Veronica, but before she could answer back he continued, "Wait, I'm having the weirdest flashback." He said touching his forehead.

Enraged slightly Veronica retorted back to the jackass who thought he was hilarious, god's gift to women and thought he could get anything he wanted,

"Should I remind you Logan that you're currently attempting to "woo" a kindergartner or however old she is just to screw with her dad? And you're here giving me a talking to?" She shook her head in disbelief, "Y'know what? Weevil was right." She said going to leave the bathroom before Logan cornered her, making her breath catch in her throat,

"About what?" He murmured, his face frowning in that annoyed manner, the one she had loved so much then; nearly as much as the scared one.

Taking a big breath she continued,

"About you making a move now that Duncan is out of the picture. I'm sorry, Logan but I won't let the jackass who has mocked me for a semester and for a year and a half before that to worm his way back into my life because he saved me from a psycho."

And just as Veronica made her way to leave, Logan pressed his lips onto hers, gently, as if he was trying to be Duncan. Drawing back he looked into her shocked eyes, and mumbled something to her,

"Veronica; true love stories never have endings, right?" And with a sad look he left the bathroom.

Sliding down the tiles, Veronica sighed before opening her eyes and realising what she had to do and ran out of the bathroom and found Logan shuffling down the corridor, catching up to him, she turned him round and smiled,

"What is it with you and bathrooms?" Before she kissed him, and within seconds he had backed her up against the wall and he was kissing like he had wanted to for ages. Drawing back he smiled down at her,

"So is this a one off? Or are we going to attempt... what's the word? A relationship?" He teased. Smiling, Veronica answered with a smile,

"Well, I think you'd better work on little miss teen princess before we even attempt that, but I think friendship could work at the very least? Till whenever."

When the word 'friendship' had entered Logan's ears, his smile disappeared, and as he was about to turn and leave he stopped himself and took Veronica's startled face in his hands.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Mars that just doesn't work for me." And so he kissed her like they had in the water, in the bathroom of Neptune High, in his Pool house, in his car, outside his car and every time they had in the summer. And soon all thoughts of Hannah left his mind and Veronica was the only object of his affections.

And she didn't mind one bit.

Don't believe me? Well then I guess it must've been another Logan Echolls and another Veronica Mars I saw getting off the coastguard's boat and onto the polished jetty; Veronica with Logan's jacket over her shoulders, her limping because of the lack of one high heel, and he smiling at her, with her blonde hair plastered to her face.

And that was all, and they were happy, like the old days, or at least nearly like the old days. Well for one night at least...

A/N: And it's finished, I'm not too pleased with the ending, so I might change it, but I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R and maybe check out my other FanFic.


End file.
